This is Fun
by MikariStar
Summary: It turns out Santera survived after all and now it's up to Sasuke to teach her what fun is. Light SasukexSantera fluff.


It turns out Santera survived after all and now it's up to Sasuke to teach her how to have fun. Light SasukexSantera fluff.

This is Fun

For the sea of trees to be restored it would take a very long time, centuries perhaps. Without that place to return to, Santera felt lost. She wasn't sure the fact that she had survived was good or bad anymore. Her wings had grown back since that time over a year ago, but she kept them hidden, walking down the streets of a quiet town like an ordinary girl.

"Santera?"

She stopped and slowly turned. The voice showed no anger towards her, merely surprise. There stood Sasuke Sarutobi. She scanned the area for Yukimura or Saizo, but was unable to locate them. She stood still, her gaze fixed on Sasuke as he approached.

"It is you, isn't it?" Sasuke smiled, which took her by surprise.

Santera looked at him, studying his expression. Why he would smile at her, she didn't understand. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hello? After all this time, all you have to say is hello?" Sasuke laughed in good humor.

Santera noticed Sasuke was carrying a large bottle of sake. He was probably on his way to see Yukimura to deliver the sake. "I'm not sure what else I should say."

"How have you been all this time? Where have you been? Why did you come to this town?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm been recovering, I'm all better now. I've been traveling for one town to another and that is also the reason why I'm here," Santera explained.

"Come with me, it'll be fun. I'm sure Yukimura won't mind," Sasuke offered and there was that smile again.

Santera gave him a puzzled look, "fun?"

"Yeah! Don't tell me you still don't know how to have fun?" Sasuke looked positively horrified. How could any living creature survive without having fun?

"If it's alright, I would like to come, if it's alright..." Santera stared at the ground. She wasn't sure why she would be welcomed by the people who were once her enemies, but it was clear they were not her enemies anymore. It made her wonder if they ever were. Maybe they were enemies of Nobunaga and not of her.

"I already told you it's alright, let's go!" Sasuke happily ran off, carrying the sake in one arm and pulling Santera's hand with the other. She followed making no effort to slow down, until he stopped in front of an inn and they walked inside.

Santera followed Sasuke upstairs and into a room. Saizo sat beside the door, eyeing her suspiciously. Yukimura Sanada, who was at a table, looked in their direction and then at Saizo. "It's alright," Yukimura got up and walked towards Sasuke, who handed him the bottle of sake. Yukimura passed the bottle to Saizo, as if his attention was too focused elsewhere to care about the sake at the moment. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Sasuke did not like the tone of Yukimura's voice. No doubt he was going to say something embarrassing. Sasuke gave him a warning look, but Yukimura paid no attention.

"My little Sasuke!" Yukimura grinned, hugging the young ninja and messing up his hair. "Look at you, you're all grown up!" He paused and gave Sasuke some breathing space, so he could see his face when he said the next thing. "Sasuke has a girlfriend!" Yukimura chanted as if it was a song. "Sasuke has a girlfriend! Sasuke has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend, I just saw her today after a long time!" Sasuke's cheeks turned pink and faded to red when he noticed that Santera was blushing too.

"You're just so cute together!" Yukimura chirped, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Yukimura clapped his hand together and addressed Santera. "You must join us for dinner!"

Seeing his bright happy smile, Santera smiled back despite the embarrassment. She felt much more welcomed than she had expected. "Thank you, I would love too if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all!" Yukimura exclaimed. "We would love to have Sasuke's girlfriend over. You'll always be welcomed."

"Yukimura!" Sasuke's face was bright red, as was Santera's.

"What is it? Did you say something Sasuke?" Yukimura tried to sound innocent.

Sasuke frowned. "Stop saying things like that" he paused, searching for a reason behind his argument. He knew Yukimura wouldn't stop simply because he was embarrassed or annoyed, but maybe if it was Santera. "You're offending Santera."

"Offending?" Yukimura feigned dramatic indignation. "Honestly Sasuke, give yourself some credit. I'm sure she doesn't consider dating you an offense."

"You know what I mean. You're bothering her with your nonsense," Sasuke insisted.

"In that case, my apologies to you miss Santera, I meant no offense," Yukimura bowed.

Santera blinked then she giggled. She had no idea why that sound coming from her throat was and before she knew it, it evolved into a laugh. Saizo blinked, Sasuke stared and Yukimura smiled. Santera wasn't sure why she was acting that way, but something made her feel good. "It's alright, I'm not offended."

"Huh?" Sasuke became confused; apparently Santera took Yukimura's side.

"You see Sasuke? She does like you!" Yukimura laughed and so did Santera. Saizo tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help it but to smile.

Sasuke's face turned even an even brighter red, if that was even possible. Practically all his blood was rushing to his face. "I see you're both in this to embarrass me." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're just so cute I can't help it but to pick on you a little," Yukimura grinned.

Sasuke didn't say anything and continued to pout until Yukimura ruffled his hair. "Hey! Stop that!"

Another good laugh later, it seemed Yukimura was ready to actually begin dinner. They called room service for the food and sat down to eat. Yukimura sat on one side of the table facing Sasuke and Santera, sitting next to each other. He glanced at Saizo. "Now Saizo, don't make me drag you over here. You know I don't like it when you refuse to join us."

"I'm not hungry," Saizo's stomach begged to differ and growled.

"Join us Saizo, be polite to our guest and join us. If I get up, it'll be to drag you over here and make you eat, just like last time," Yukimura smiled at the memory and so did Sasuke.

Saizo remembered; that time that he had refused to join Yukimura and Sasuke at the table, Yukimura really had dragged him over there and held him in a sitting positing, while Sasuke shoved food into his mouth. It looked as if they thought that was the only way to cure him of the belief that he couldn't eat with them and had to guard the door all the time. Saizo shook his head and gave up. "Alright," he walked over to the table and sat down next to Yukimura.

"Good boy Saizo, that wasn't so hard!" Yukimura cheered.

Santera was happy to be with them. They appeared to have a special understanding and the three of them were very close friends. She wanted to have friends like that too. She had never wished for it as strongly before as she did there and then.

After dinner was over, Yukimura and Saizo occupied themselves in finishing off the sake. At some point, Yukimura called Sasuke over, "Sasuke come here a second."

Sasuke hoped Yukimura had stopped joking around at his expense. "What is it?"

Yukimura signaled for him to come closer, as if to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you ask Santera to join us on our journey?"

Sasuke was a bit surprised, "seriously?" Yukimura nodded. Sasuke then addressed Santera. "What are you planning to do next?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll keep moving on," Santera replied. "What about you?"

"I'll go wherever Yukimura goes," Sasuke assured.

"It must be nice to have someone to follow." Santera sounded somewhat nostalgic and a little sad, as if it was something she would never achieve.

Sasuke thought about what Yukimura secretly said to him, to invite Santera to come along would mean constantly putting up with his teasing. It also looked like Santera had taken Yukimura's side, instead of and telling him to stop, she laughed along with him. Sasuke didn't understand why she wasn't annoyed too. 'Maybe she really does like me,' Sasuke stopped his train of thought before it got somewhere that he wasn't prepared to reach. He pushed the thoughts away and spoke. "You could come with us."

Santera was surprised to hear the offer. She stared at Sasuke as if he grew a second head. "I don't want to be troublesome. You won't want someone like me around."

"Someone like you? What does that mean?" Sasuke inquired. "I think you're nice."

"Nice?" Santera repeated unsure.

"C'mon it'll be fun," Sasuke insisted.

"Fun..." Santera echoed, it was that word again.

"Yes, fun," Sasuke nodded.

Santera looked into his golden eyes, her amethyst eyes filled with deep emotion. "I used to be..."

Sasuke stopped her before she could finish. "It doesn't matter what you used to be. Think about who you are now and what you want to do with your life."

Santera thought about it. Sasuke was willing to forget her past, she could join his group. "I want to travel with you."

Sasuke looked happy with that answer. "Then it's been decided, Yukimura already gave me his approval. But if you're going to come with us, you need to learn how to have more fun. It's okay, I can teach you." As if to present an example, Sasuke showed her a little wooden hammer with a red ball attached to it by a string and flipped it, catching the ball from one side to another. "Now you try."

Santera took the toy and attempted to mimic what Sasuke had done to no avail. Instead the ball bounced and hit her on the forehead. "Ow!" She rubbed the spot where the ball had hit her. "This is fun?"

"No, of course not, that must have been painful," Sasuke observed.

"Aw!" Yukimura's voice was heard. "Santera got a boo-boo?"

"Putting up with Yukimura treating us like little children is part of the journey I suppose, sorry about that," Sasuke sighed.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Admit it, you like it when I baby you," Yukimura laughed.

"No I don't!" Sasuke crossed his arms, pouted and tilted his head back. Deep down, he really did appreciate that Yukimura cared so much about him, but he would prefer if he showed it in a less embarrassing way.

"Sasuke," Yukimura called, taking the boy's attention. "You must," he spoke in a serious tone.

Sasuke wondered what this was about. "Yes?"

"You must," Yukimura's tone suddenly turned humorous. "You must kiss Santera's forehead and make the boo-boo be gone!"

Sasuke fell backwards at the unexpected request and Santera exploded in a fit of laughter. "This is fun," she concluded. "I think traveling with you will be a lot of fun."

"Oh yes it will!" Yukimura cheered. "It'll be lots of fun, just like picking on Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't look too happy about that last part, but he was glad that Santera was coming along and that she was able to fit in their group so easily. "Why can't we pick on Saizo instead?"

"Sounds good to me," Yukimura agreed.

"What?" Saizo protested.

"You're way too shy and quiet, you need to loosen up. You've hardly said a word all day," Yukimura shook his head.

"But sir," Saizo tried to excuse himself.

"No, no, don't argue with me," Yukimura continued. "You need to have a little more fun. You two agree with me, don't you Sasuke? Santera? Saizo needs to cheer up!"

"Right!" Both Sasuke and Santera expressed their agreement. At least Yukimura would be busy picking on Saizo for a while.

xoxox xox xoxox

When the time came to leave the inn the next day, the group of four went on their way. As they walked, Yukimura rambled on about teaching Saizo to have a better sense of humor, while Saizo paid attention and replied with a firm, "ha!" every now and then. "This isn't a mission a simple 'yeah' or 'got it' will do," Yukimura was amused.

"That would be disrespectful," Saizo replied.

"No, not at all," Yukimura insisted.

Santera smiled a lot lately. Sasuke would teach her about fun things whenever he got the chance, until she identified on her own what was fun. It was finally coming to her as naturally as it should.

"This is fun," Santera suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "We're just walking."

"Being with all of you is fun, especially you Sasuke," Santera was happy.

Sasuke smiled back, "yeah, it is fun."

End

Disclaimer, I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
